The present invention relates generally to a crosshead for extruding one or more annular layers of thermoplastic material. The invention is particularly applicable for extruding one or more layers of thermoplastic material about a wire passing through the crosshead. Wire coated by extrusion ranges from a fine single strand to thick composite cable of several inches.